Kilum Bralor
Biography Kilum Bralor was an Uugteen Mandalorian warrior and Commander, who grew up with and served alongside Jango Fett and the rest of the True Mandalorians. Wounded and imprisoned by the Republic after the Battle of Galidraan, Bralor returned to Mandalore with a new member to join them - and who would later become his wife. After a search for Jango Fett and attempts to persuade him proved unsuccessful, Bralor and his new wife Kae Surar returned to Mandalore. They were later called on again and served as Cuy'val Dar, training Clone Commandos for the Republic in the lead up to the Clone Wars. Bralor was the main driving force behind Mandalore the Inexorable's rise to power, and serves as her main military commander. Early life "One of the better men I've known." - Jango Fett Born on a True Mandalorian transport in the Outer Rim, Bralor was raised by his mother and father along with the other True Mandalorians who fought across the galaxy as mercenaries, taking credits and glory wherever they could. Bralor grew up a childhood friend of the then-unknown Jango Fett, despite the three years between the two in age. Bralor would lose both of his parents in a skirmish before his tenth birthday. By the time he was 10, and already as big and as strong as some full-grown men, he was expected to fight. Bralor looked to Jango Fett as somewhat of a role model to follow; the son of their leader, Jaster Mereel and the one who Bralor believed would inevitably become the new Mandalore. At the battle of Korda Six, when Bralor was only 11, he was assigned to the basic security and rearguard squad led by Fett, humourously called "Jango's Grunts" by the True Mandalorian Montross. The intel of minimal resistance proved false, with the True Mandalorians being ambushed as soon as they touched down. Jango's Grunts took advantage of a poorly-attempted attack on the enemy by Montross to make an improvised charge toward their objective, a security team needing rescue. However, the objective itself turned out to be a lie, as the supposed security team were Death Watch troopers, ambushing the squad. Bralor, along with the rest of Jango's Grunts, fought off the Death Watch. They returned in time to see not only Jaster Mereel, their leader being abandoned by Montross but being mortally wounded by the Death Watch's leader, Vizsla. He would later die in Jango Fett's arms. Bralor would be one of the many to object to Montross' claims that he should be the new Mandalore, and one of the ones to force him into exile at blasterpoint. After Korda Six, the young Kilum continued to serve looking up to Fett, as though he was an older brother. He served under Jango as he had with his predecessor, until the disastrous Battle of Galidraan in 33BNO. Hired by the governor of the planet to deal with insurrectionists, the True Mandalorians were tricked, led into an attack by the Jedi arranged by the Death Watch. Bralor held his own and fought impressively, killing three Jedi and knocking out Komari Vosa. However, he like all the others fell when he was slashed across the back by Dooku's lightsaber. Barely surviving his injuries, the 19 year old Mandalorian was taken into custody by the Jedi while Fett was turned over to Galidraan's governor. Kilum was taken to Coruscant, where he stood trial for the supposed murder of civilians, and the confirmed murders of three Jedi. He plead guilty to the deaths of the Jedi but not the civilians, which netted him a life sentence, but spared him from any form of capital punishment that could have been suggested. He was housed in the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center and was considered a very high-risk prisoner. Searching for Fett "You didn't see it, Kal. Six Jedi. Six. With his bare hands. That's the man we need back here." - Bralor Kilum spent five years in prison, staging a breakout with another prisoner in the cell over from him, a human woman named Kae Surar. Together, they blew up a prison wall, incited a prison riot and stole a security speeder that allowed them to reach a diplomatic ship to get off the planet. Though it was Bralor's plan, he was impressed by Surar's quick thinking and ability to fight. He offered for her to come with him back to Mandalore, saying that she would be a good fit. She accepted his offer, though they were already using the same quarters by the time their vessel actually reached the home of the Mandalorians, something that was joked about for years to come by their fellows. Overseeing Kae's induction as a Mandalorian, Bralor took her with him on his search for Jango Fett, despite insistence of it being a lost cause by Kal Skirata. Finding a woman named Sheeka Tull, the two questioned her and found out that she did know Jango, and had actually fostered a relationship with him in the past, but she didn't know where he had been or where he was now. The pair tracked Fett's movements across the galaxy, Kae usually dragging Bralor into some kind of trouble with her impulsiveness and stubbornness when it came to arguments with anyone except him. They saved each other multiple times throughout their search, and eventually did find the infamous bounty hunter and mercenary. Arriving at Outland Transit Station, the two asked the owner, a Toydarian named Rozatta if they could see Jango Fett, that Bralor was an old friend of his. Paranoid about the amount of enemies Jango had, and outsiders turning up out of the blue, Rozatta offered to bring them to him if Kilum won a pit fight against their current champion. Before he had even answered, Kae signed him up, assuming he could easily beat anyone that Rozatta put him up against. After scolding her for agreeing to something without asking him, Kilum went up against Rozatta's champion, a seven-foot tall Klatooinian with a penchant for breaking bones. Shocking the attendees at the fight, Bralor breat the Klatooinian handily, demanding afterwards to see Jango Fett. Meeting with Jango was not as how Kilum hoped it would be, though. He refused to come back, feeling distanced from his people. Despite all that he tried to say to convince Fett to return, he was repeatedly rebuffed. He did however, make Jango promise something - if he needed Mandalorians, or even just one Mandalorian he would call him first. Fett rarely needed help anyway. The Grand Army "If only they weren't so obsessed with their damned Republic." - Bralor to Kal Skirata, on Clones Making good on his promise, Kilum was contacted by Jango with an offer - to train commandos of a clone army for the Republic. Having no love for the Republic, and now having Kae as his wife of five years, Bralor agreed on the basis that she aid in his training program. Fett agreed, and the two of them were wiped from public record and thought of as dead by any family or relatives. Becoming part of the Cuy'val Dar, Bralor began to help in training the Clone Commandos, now and again contributing to the training of the Alpha-class ARCs that were mainly tutored by Jango Fett himself as well as frequently clashing with Skirata over proper training methods, the two bickering as they always had. Training a group of Commandos known as Vornskr Squad, Bralor gained an attachment to his clones - The Sergeant Watchman, The Slicer Aiwha, the Marksman Equation and the Explosives expert, Trigger. Bralor went into the training of the Clone Commandos with the mind to only train them as soldiers, nothing more. However, as time went on and the different personalities of the Clones began to develop, he began to raise them as he would his own sons. Treating them with respect and giving them a sense of family, clan and purpose, he taught them the Mandalorian way of living as much as he taught them how to fight and kill. He didn't get a chance to even say goodbye to them when they were sent off to Geonosis at the start of the war. Vornskr was one of the luckier squads, not being wiped or losing any men despite the incompetent command of the Jedi on the ground - the danger that he felt his own sons were put through for no reason by Jedi Generals only solidified his resentment toward the force users. After the battle of Geonosis, the veteran warrior went himself to the world to see what had happened - even if just to find Jango's body and where his son might be. Searching the planet, he only found a small grave marked with a headstone - 'J.F.' Knowing that his childhood friend lay there, dead at the hands of a Jedi just like all the others filled Bralor with a desire for vengeance and a resentment that never left him. Cursing the Jedi, Kilum searched diligently for the young Boba, but he found nothing. Distraught and upset, he left Geonosis and never saw the squad that he thought of as his sons again, never finding out where they were assigned or what happened to them after the incident known as 'Order 66'. Commander of Mandalore "Even Mandalore needs someone to lean on. He drags me through the muck whenever I fall." - Mandalore the Inexorable on Bralor The Mandalorian returned home to his wife and people, desiring something more for his culture and for the planet that housed his very way of life. He and Kae spoke at length of their idea, to unite the clans again - to rid themselves of the Death Watch as soon as possible and to elect a new Mandalore. Citing that he suited much more as a military commander than a figurehead, Bralor insisted that Kae take the role instead, pointing out her natural charisma and ability to sway the minds of others. Across Mandalore, Bralor became Surar's right hand as he brought the clans to meet and agree with the decision of the Mandalorian leader. Dissenters were quickly silenced by demonstrations of the prospective Mandalore's abilities in combat and as a leader and commander. However, one dissenter would not sit still. Clan Ordo denied Kae's right to rule as Mandalore and brought out one of their own, separating from the rest of the clan as they made their home on Concord Dawn, an agricultural world long associated with the Mandalorians. The War with Clan Ordo was bloody from the start, with Ordo forces refusing to give any ground. Bralor was forced to work with smaller amounts of forces as the Mandalorians consolidated their power, and left his forces in charge of a trusted Lieutenant. However, the interference of Task Force Aurek in their quest to find the Star Map strengthened Ordo's grip on the farm world and pushed the Mandalorian Clans' forces back. However, Mandalore had other plans for Kilum and told him to leave Ordo to others, and to focus on the rescuing of slaves, the recruitment of prospective warriors and acquiring resources and land so that the Mandalorian clans could wait and consolidate their power as the galaxy raged in war. Along with this, Kilum was assigned as the leader of an expeditionary group. Hunting across planets similarly to Task Force Aurek, the group was looking for something far different; something that could unite the Mandalorian Clans, even Ordo, forever. Bralor took a large part in the invasion and the capture of the planet Onderon. Leading the initial staging attack on the moon of Dxun, from there he delegated command of all ground invasion forces to Aaggur Sharratt, a long-time friend and brutal military commander. He led the forces in the space battle above the planet's surface. The Republic fleet found themselves regularly outmanoeuvred by unorthodox and efficient tactics carried out the Commander. As their capital ships and their fleet began to break apart, with the Mandalorians taking far less losses in the fighting, the Republic retreated, leaving Onderon to be claimed as a jewel in Mandalore's new crown. Personality and traits TBA Behind the scenes Kilum Bralor's faceclaim is Boba Fett. Bralor was originally designed as an antagonist for the "Bound By Honour" storyline. Originally, Bralor's look was rather generic gray Mandalorian armour with a red trim, but eventually changed to the main colour of green along with a sidecape. Category:Player Characters